My Funny Girl's Debut
by MusicallyLoved
Summary: Shelby goes to see Rachel's broadway debut in FUNNY GIRL. When Shelby goes she runs into many familar faces. Will she hear good or bad reviews about her daughter. Episode: Opening Night
1. Chapter 1

**My Funny Girl's Debut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Shelby was getting ready for her oldest daughter's broadway debut. She had put on a tight blue dress with sleeves that ended right above her elbows. The dress also ended right before her knees. Shelby wore shoes that were black pumps. She placed her make up on and put her hair in a waterfall braid.

Entering into Beth's room, her youngest daughter, who was three. Beth was upset that she couldn't go to the show. The theatre only excepted children who were 5 and up to the theatre. Shelby smiled at her daughter who was singing Don't Rain on My Parade on the top of her lungs with her hair brush.

The intercom buzzed, Shelby pressed the button.

A young cheerful voice came through, "Hey, it is Nina!" Nina was Beth's babysitter. Nina was in love with the technical side of theatre. She was so in awe when she found out Beth's older sister Rachel was on broadway.

"Thanks, Nina, for doing this." Shelby hugged the young girl. The intercom buzzed again.

"Hey, beautiful, it is me!" A voice came through the box. Shelby smiled and giggled. She was dating a wonderful man for about year and a half now. Thomas loved to make people laugh, and was very serious at times too. Thomas was the first to meet Beth, who had run into him while he was chasing his nephew Grant around the park.

Thomas smiled as Shelby opened the door. Thomas gave her flowers and a peck on the lips. "Beth, monkey?" Thomas yelled as he passed Shelby, as Beth's laughter filled the room.

"Daddy!" Beth smiled. Beth had only knew Thomas as her dad. Beth never really met her birth parents. After what they had did to Shelby. Beth knew that she was adopted, but was content with Shelby and Thomas as her parents. Shelby was going to call Puck and Quinn up to see if they wanted another shot at knowing their biological daughter.

Thomas was dressed in grey dress pants, and a blue dress shirt with a gray and blue skinny tie. He also had a grey jacket on. With a pair of black shoes.  
Both gave Beth a goodbye kiss and left. Shelby took Thomas hand, made sure she had the tickets and the backstage passes. Rachel had met Thomas before and gave her mom a thumbs up about Thomas. Thomas wasn't really the biggest FUNNY GIRL fan, but he started enjoying it because the girls he spent time with loved the movie.

Shelby stood there in line with the other fans. Girls and women were giggling because they had scored tickets to FUNNY GIRL's opening night. It was only six-twenty and the house opened at six-thirty. Shelby talked to Thomas about what was going on with his job. He was working with a company that was located in New York City.

Shelby's ears caught the name Rachel Berry being talked about. Many were good things. People were excited to see a broadway debut in a principle cast.

Shelby wanted to show off saying it was her daughter. Leaning into Thomas realizing that the doors to the house were open.

As the crowd entered the lobby of the theatre. Shelby smiled and looked at the merchandise. Thomas bought Shelby a FUNNY GIRL mug, a t-shirt, and for himself the FUNNY GIRL t-shirt, and a mug for himself. Deciding it was time to take their seats finding themselves in first row. Shelby saw some of the New Direction members, Sue Sylvester, Will Schuester, and Will's wife Emma Pillsbury-Shuester.

"Hey Will!" Shelby smiled as she got up to the group.

"Hey Shelby." Will said giving Shelby a hug.

"Hey Emma!" Shelby gave Emma a nod. Emma nodded back. "Guys, this is Thomas, he is my boyfriend." Shelby blushed. Thomas gave each a nod and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Wow, Shelby actually dating someone now?" Will cracked a smile.

"Yup." Shelby smiled, sitting down next to Thomas, and Will. Discussing Rachel's career. Leroy and Hiram Berry were sitting next to Emma. The New Directions sat behind Shelby's row. They were talking about Beth, and other little things.

The lights dimmed and the overture of FUNNY GIRL began. Shelby nervously sat through Act one. Shelby smiled at Rachel, in a big goofy, proud like smile.

The first act one went by, and they were at the last song Don't Rain on My Parade. Rachel hit that note better than when she preformed the song at sectionals. The lights rose up again. Shelby stood up so proud of her daughter. Thomas smiled feeling proud of the girl who was like his daughter.

Shelby sat in the bathroom for a little bit listening to the women talking about Rachel. Many things were positive. Shelby smiled and tried to shake off the negative things she heard.

Heading back to her seat, Shelby saw Thomas laughing with Will and Emma who was smiling and nodding. When Shelby returned to her seat she talked to Emma and Will about the baby that they were expecting.

After the show, Thomas and Shelby walked to the stage door. Many people had their playbills or posters in hand, and a huge crowd some even saying they didn't go to the show. Shelby pushed through the crowd and had people glare at her. There was one lady that was saying bad things about Rachel. Saying that she was pitchy and had no feeling. Shelby glared at her. Thomas followed her as he held her hands. Shelby yelled the name Rachel told her to get the doormans attention.

"Hi, Marcus!" Shelby yelled. Thomas, Hiram, Leroy, Will, Emma, Sue, and the New Directions were right behind Shelby. The door man walked over. Shelby showed him the passes.

"Oh are you Miss Berry's family and friends. Marcus to a look at everyone's passes. Shelby stole a glance at the women who was in shock that they were family and friend's of the star. Shelby entered the hallway to the theatre.

Thomas entered next. Shelby held his hand nervously. The stage hand knocked on a dressing room with a gold star that had RACHEL BERRY on it. Rachel opened the door and smiled while she hugged Shelby, and everyone else. Rachel asked if they wanted to go to the after party, which was held in the lobby.  
Shelby and Thomas stayed. Leroy and Hiram had to fly out tonight for work so they had to leave. Will, Emma, and Sue left because they had to go back to school. The New Directions some of them stayed and some left. Shelby sat next to Thomas and Rachel. Many people were coming up to Rachel congratulating her.

Shelby was introduced as Rachel's mom. Shelby smiled that Rachel was calling her mom. Shelby leaned into Thomas. Thomas pulled out his playbill and asked if she could sign it. Rachel and Thomas both laughed. Shelby asked for Rachel to sign hers, because Beth was upset that she couldn't go. Rachel told them that she could get Beth into the theatre the next time.

Some time had passed when Thomas looked over at Shelby who was asleep on his shoulder. He told Rachel that he was going to leave with Shelby. Rachel thanked them for coming. Pulling Shelby in bridal hold. Thomas exited out the lobby.

Thomas walked back on broadway turned down passed the daycare Shelby ran. Thomas got to the apartment and he already got Shelby's keys before leaving the theatre in his pocket. Thomas got into the apartment and went into Shelby's room tucking her into bed. Letting Nina off the clock. Went in Beth's room to check if Beth was sleeping okay.

Shelby's eyes fluttered open as she woke up to see Thomas sleeping next to her in his under shirt and boxers. This wasn't unusual for Shelby. She kissed him, he stirred and opened his eyes. Shelby whispered "Why don't you move in?" Shelby kissed his lips. Thomas and Shelby both smiled as they both curled into each other.

**Author Note: Well here ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. I don't mind constructive critisim. I love writing, but I am not the best writer. I just wrote a story about Shelby's view of seeing Rachel's broadway debut. Plus I hinted at Idina's life, because in the Grimmerie Book for Wicked fans she mentioned that during previews her mom would hide in the bathroom and listen to the comments about her daughter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Sorry! It probably can come faster I was just really busy! My birthday, school, and work.**  
Shelby slowly arose from bed, kissing the head of her Thomas. It had been a few weeks since Shelby asked him to move in, and Rachel's Funny Girl debut. Beth was estatic when she found out Thomas was moving in with them. Thomas stirred and opened his eyes to see the smile on Shelby's face. Shelby stood up and dressed into a flowery pink blouse with blue jeans. Thomas got dressed to into jeans that were tighter than normal, and a dress shirt from the closet.

Shelby kissed him after getting ready for the day. Thomas kissed her on the lips and grabbed her body closer to him.

Shelby smiled and gave him a little tease, before walking to get Beth up for the day. Shelby opened the door to her sleeping daughter's bedroom. Beth was sprawled out on the bed fast asleep. Thomas eloped his strong arms around Shelby's waist. Smiling Shelby turned around holding him both watching the sleeping Beth. Thomas walked to the bed that belonged to Beth picking her up. Giving her a kiss on the forehead. Thomas began to tickle the girl. Beth woke up giggling to Thomas and began tickling him.

Shelby walked away to prepare breakfast for her man and her child. Beth dragged Thomas out from the hallway sitting at the little dining room table they had. They helped Shelby by setting the table for three.

Placing bacon and eggs on the table for them, scarfing the food down, Beth jumped off her chair. She got dressed into a pink sun dress and white flats. "Are we gonna see Funny Girl today?" Beth asked.

"We told you next week cupcake." Thomas kissed the top of Beth's head.

"Okay." Beth whinned.

"Beth, Rachel has arranged this for us." Shelby told her. Beth left a little upset. The family left to go to the park. Shelby and Thomas both held Beth's hand. Lifting her up at times. Shelby sat in the small park while Thomas and Beth went off to the swings. Her perfect family Thomas, and Beth. Plus, she was happy that she and Rachel were on good terms.

Shelby texted Rachel during intermission on her phone while Beth was playing tag with the other kids in the park. Thomas joined Shelby while keeping an eye on Beth. Shelby leaned over and kissed Thomas. "Is it okay if we meet Rachel at the theatre of her matinee?" Shelby kissed him.

"Sure, I would love that!" Thomas returned the kiss.

"Muma? Daddy? Can we get Ice Cream or Fro Yo!" Beth clapped her hands after the game of tag was over.

"How 'bout we wait for Rachie to join us?" Shelby smirked. Beth agreed and Shelby took the small hand that beloned to Beth, Shelby and Thomas walked to the theatre. Fans had gathered around waiting for the show to get over with. Thomas picked up Beth who whimpered that she wanted to be picked up. Standing on the side past the barrier where the actors would walk out to leave.

"I saw this show three times now! Opening night, previews, and yesterday!" A teenaged girl smiled. "Ms. Berry is amazing!" The girl smiled and giggled with other girls. The show let out and it seemed that a school was at spring break. It was crowded, but not extremely bad. Shelby kissed Beth and Thomas. Beth who had been passed to Shelby for a bit. Beth played with Shelby's hair until Rachel came.

The ensemble came out first, some recognized Shelby and smiled at her, and continued signing and taking pictures to fans who liked ensemble members. Some friends of the actors left with the actors not even signing peoples things. Then the man who played Nick came out. People cheered and got autographs and pictures. The moment people waited for, Rachel came out wearing jeans with a blue top. She used her sharpie to sign posters, and playbills. Rachel took photos. Some fans left, and some waited for Rachel to leave.

Rachel smiled at Shelby as she hugged Thomas, and Shelby. Beth lept into Rachel's arm. "Sissy!" Beth curled her head. The family went to Schmakeries a broadway bakery because it had good cookies. Shelby got a red velvet cookie, Thomas got a sch'mores cookie, Rachel had a PB&amp; J cookie. Beth still wanted Fro-Yo so the family stopped at 16 Handles.

The family was tuckered out for the day. Stopping at the theatre after Beth fell asleep in Thomas's arms. Shelby and Thomas took the metro back to their apartment. Opening the door letting Thomas in with Beth. Thomas put the girl down on her bed pulling the covers over the girl.

The couple went into their bedroom, Shelby got into her pyjamas and Thomas got in his undershirt and boxers. The couple cuddled, while talking about their life plans. They started seriously thinking about this weeks ago. They started to think about marriage and future children. Before long they were asleep, Shelby's arm wrapped around Thomas's chest, and Thomas had his head on Shelby's.

The morning started off with young Beth jumping on the bed. Shelby groaned while Thomas pulled her in for a kiss. Sitting up Thomas opened his mouth, "What's up Cupcake?" Thomas made up when he and Shelby began to date.

"Daddy's birthday!" Beth clapped her hands. Shelby had panicked. She totally forgot it was his birthday.

"Thomas, babe, I totally forgot." Shelby said feeling bad.

"Don't worry, it isn't a big deal, I am only turning 33." Thomas smiled. "Anyways seeing my girls is the best thing I could ask for." Leaning into Shelby for a kiss.

"Ewwwww." Beth covered her eyes. The couple got out of bed. Thomas giving Beth a piggyback ride. Shelby cooked Chocolate Chip pancakes, with whipped cream both Beth and Thomas's favorite breakfast food. After breakfast the family both went to work on a normal day. Beth and Shelby were at daycare. While Thomas was working at his business. The day went on completely normal.

Shelby went on a date with Thomas to a fancy restraunt. Beth was with Nina. Shelby kissed him. He returned the kiss with a deep passionate kiss. Shelby looked up seeing Kurt walking in with Blaine.

"Ms. Corcoran?" Kurt skipped up to Shelby and Thomas's table after noticing the two.

"Hello, Kurt, call me Shelby, I believe you have met Thomas before, today is his birthday." Shelby patted Thomas's leg.

"Well, happy birthday!" Kurt walked away with Blaine. Shelby went on with their date. Shelby and Thomas left the restraunt and just took a stroll down New York. Shelby and Thomas decided it was time to go home. Shelby and Thomas walked back to the apartment, the door man opened the door when they reached the apartment complex.

When they reached their apartment, they let Nina off. Shelby took off her shoes, and made their way to the bedroom.  
~~The Next Morning~~  
Shelby groaned as she looked at the clock seeing it was 5 in the morning, she looked at Thomas who had a firm grip on her waist of her naked body. Shelby smiled at her memories of last night. Shelby never loved a man as she did with Thomas. She was the one who had the commitment issues. She never had a serious relationship before Thomas, they were people who just wanting sex, or just a make out session.

Shelby got out of bed and not disturbing Thomas. Shelby stood up and took a shower then got dressed in a light blue blouse with little flowers on it. She wore it with skinny jeans that were a dark wash color. Shelby went into the small kitchen and prepared a bowl of cheerios for herself. Sitting down at the counter where she took a spoonful of Cheerios.

Suddednly there was a head resting on Shelby's shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist. Shelby smiled. "Morning, babe." Shelby smiled again.

"Good morning love." Thomas spoke up. "Did you enjoy last night?" Thomas gave a grin to Shelby. Shelby kissed his lips.

"Does that anwser your questions?" Shelby smiled. The couple took a peaceful morning before Beth woke up. They both took their coffee black. Shelby and Thomas watched the new and early morning television. Shelby had her hands around her coffee mug that was purple and had gold stars on it, which was a gift from Thomas the past Christmas/Hanukkah. Thomas grew up in the Christian faith, and Beth's biological mother was a Christian too. They also celebrated Hanukkah because Shelby was Jewish and Beth's biological dad was Jewish too.

Shelby felt like she had the perfect family, she imagined herself getting married to Thomas, Rachel being her maid of honor, and Beth being the cutest flower girl in her mind.

**A/N: So here is another chapter please review! I know it is kinda random, but the next chapter is Beth going to see FUNNY GIRL. Maybe I might add someone running into the Corcoran/Davvy(Thomas's last name) clan. If you have an idea who it might be please guess! Schmackeries and 16 Handles are real places in New York, I got it from my favorite video vlog where they would hang out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shelby help dress Beth in a pale purple dress that had daisy on the belt. She also gave Beth little white flats with pantyhose to put on. The little girl had her hair done by her mom, who put it into to braids.

Shelby wore a deep purple dress that showed her curves, but it wasn't too revealing. Shhe put on black pumps on to her feet, and grabbing her clutch she was ready to go.

Thomas had a white dress shirt with a purple tie. With a black suit and black dress pants on Thomas was almost ready he just need his black dress shoes.

The family left the apartment with Beth on the hip belonging to Thomas. The theatre was pretty far away, so they decides to take the metro to the theatre.

Reaching the theatre giving the tickets to the man who checking them. The family entered the lobby, Beth had this face of awe in the theatre's beauty.

Shelby got Beth what she wanted at merchandise table. What they decided on was a pink shirt that said, 'I'm a funny girl'. The little girl want to look around so she and her daddy left to tour the theatre before the show had started.

As for Shelby, she went to find the seats which were first row and center. She knew her little girl would love them.

There was a familiar couple walking down one of the aisles. She couldn't believe it, her youngest daughter, biological parents came to this night too.

Of course Noah and Quinn noticed her. Quinn smiled and Noah gave a small nod. She knew that Quinn and Noah knew that Beth was with her because she held the white jacket that belonged to a toddler.

Quinn spoke up first, " Hey Ms.C."

Yeah, Ms. Corcoran, hello." Noah looked at her.

"Hi Quinn, Noah, call me Shelby" She looked at them.

"So how is Beth?" Noah blurted out.

"Beth is good. She is a quick learner, but very mischievous at times." Shelby smirked at Noah.

"Is she here?" Quinn asked politely.

"Yeah, she is touring every part of the theatre." Shelby grinned.

"Beth is wandering around the theatre by herself." Noah's voiced deepened.

"Oh heavens no! She is with my boyfriend." Shelby explained.

"Muma, guess what we did!" Beth clapped her hands. While Quinn and Noah just stared at the blonde toddler that shares their DNA.

"What baby?" Shelby responded to her daughter.

"To the highest level! We saw where you were sitting."Beth rambled on.

Shelby just smiled at Thomas. He looked at the two people looking at his daughter. Then he suddenly felt very protective of Beth.

The air filled with tension. Shelby knew she had to break it somehow. "Thomas, this is Quinn and Noah." She introduced them and vice versa.

Thomas felt jealous, it was HIS daughter's biological parents. He didn't need an explanation about them. Shelby told him about the time they had tried to get custody of Beth.

Beth looked at her parents confused and in wonder. The little girl played with her monkey that she had. The light dimmed in the theatre. The little girl sat between her parents. The show began with the overture. Shelby noted that Rachel was better than opening night, more confident.

At intermission, the family took Beth for a little walk around the theatre. Getting her a drink that came from a plastic cup that said Funny Girl on it.

The little girl ended up sitting on her daddy's lap for the rest of the show. The show was beautifully done again. Shelby placed the coat on her daughter and the girl was carried by Thomas out the door.

The stage door crowd had many people today. Shelby stood near the fence. Marcus saw her and smiled grabbing the barrier to let Thomas and Shelby in with Beth.

"Enjoy, the show?" Marcus cracked a smile.

"Marcus..." Shelby smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know the anwser." Marcus smiled opening the door for Shelby. There was a couple of fans who were jealous that they got to go backstage to the theatre.

They saw Quinn and Noah enter right after them. Their eyes never left Beth. Shelby left Thomas to see of Rachel was ready.

Shelby found Rachel with her mouth covered and in shock.

"Baby, what is it?" Shelby asked worriedly. Rachel had a flower vase with arrangement of many flowers. The note said, 'Rachel, that was good show. I saw it few nights ago. I didn't come back stage, but wish to meet you someday-Barbra'. Shelby smiled giving her daughter a hug.

Thomas knocked on the door holding a sleeping Beth. Thomas read the note and felt really proud of Rachel and gave her hug.

Quinn and Noah walked in next. Rachel smiled greeting them. Shelby took Beth from Thomas.

"Quinn?" Shelby spoke up. She looked at Thomas and Thomas gave her a nod. Although Thomas was jealous it was the right thing to do.

"Yes, Shelby?" Quinn looked at Shelby.

"I want you guys to be in Beth's life." Shelby looked at them. "She'll know that your her birth parents, but she will she see you as a cool auntie and uncle for now." Shelby looked at them while rubbing Beth's hair.

Quinn and Noah agreed it would be to confusing for Beth. Shelby gave Beth back to her daddy. Beth leaned and started to get heavier in Thomas's arm.

Thomas looked at Quinn and Noah carefully. Beth and him really bonded and he just never wanted his daughter to be hurt.

"Do you want to hold her?" Thomas looked at them. The younger couple nodded, Thomas lowering the young girl into the arms of her biological parents. The young couple looked in awe of the young 3 year old girl in their arms. That they held almost 4 years before.

Shelby and Thomas held each other watching their daughter being held by her birth parents.

She and Thomas knew it was gonna be stressful, but they were willing to take this stressful road head of them.

* * *

~Two Months Later~  
Shelby was going to the Tony Awards, Rachel was upset that she wasn't nominated tonight. Funny Girl did have a performance of Don't Rain On My Parade on the Tony's. Rachel had invited Shelby to the awards tonight. Thomas would stay home with Beth and watch the Tony's on tv. Leroy and Hiram understood why Rachel wanted Shelby there. She promised her next Tony's that they would be there. Funny Girl was nominated for Best Revival of a Musical.

Shelby wore a bright teal dress with some diamond earrings with some pumps. Shelby also had some natural make up on. Rachel wore a fiesty red dress with some fancy jewels with some heels. Her make up had a sexy feel to it.

Shelby went through the back way as Rachel stood on the red carpet for interviews and photos. Shelby stood and talked to some of the other guest tonight like fans of Rachel. Shelby chuckled that Rachel already had a fan group formed it was like the Berry Fannies. Shelby didn't want them to burst with excitement that she was Rachel's mother.

The girls were still talking to her when she saw Rachel nearing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my other party is here." Shelby smiled. Seeing the girls turn around and noticing that Rachel was right behind them. The girls started squealing at the top of their lungs.

"I see you have met my mother." Rachel giggled. The girls asked for a picture with Rachel and autographs. Rachel just smiled and agreed. Later taking their assigned seats for the show. The show went well, Funny Girl didn't win the Tony for Best Revival, but they all had fun.

Shelby and Rachel went to the after party. Rachel went off to talk to other actors. Shelby missed Thomas, so she pulled out her phone to call Thomas. She stood up and left the busy party area. Thomas picked up after a ring, the two talked which felt like forever. Thomas told her Beth was sleeping on their bed tonight.

After the party, Shelby and Rachel took the car home. The car dropped off Shelby first at her apartment. Shelby opened the door to her apartment, she sighed, walking into her bedroom. Thomas was asleep with Beth snuggled into his chest. Shelby pulled off her dress and got out of her make up and jewelry. She got into her comfortable pjs and crawled into bed. Kissing the top of her daughter's head, and kissed her man's lips. Thomas's eyes fluttered open at the touch of her lips.

"Hey Baby." Thomas leaned over Beth kissing Shelby. "She was so excited seeing Rachel on t.v." She also saw you when Rachel was sitting next to you. "She started yelling that's my mommy." Thomas smiled. Shelby frowned on missing a cute moment. "Don't worry I got it on tape." Thomas knew her well.

Tomorrow Quinn and Noah were gonna take Beth to the park so her and Thomas could take a break from their hectic 3 year old. There family was complicated, but they were gonna make it.

* * *

**Please Review, and tell me how you thought. Sorry that it is late. Super busy, I am now on summer break! YAY! I know there might be errors! Thank you to the person who has been giving me helpful tips on how to write better! I tried to take in those comments into my story. I still might have missed some. I'm not the best, but this is some of the best I have written without help. Thanks for you guys actually reading my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The day after Shelby and Thomas were excited to have a day to themselves, they loved Beth with all their hearts. She was their world, but they just needed a break from a hyper three year old. They were gonna see a play on broadway they hadn't seen yet. The play was called ALL THE WAY, it was about Lyndon B. Johnson after him assuming the role as president after Kennedy was shot. It had won best play at the Tony's, neither Shelby or Thomas had seen a play for awhile.

Both of them took a walk around NYC, it was better to live in New York as people who lived there, because you get used to it a lot faster. Shelby wore a peach dress, while Thomas wore a light blue checkered dress shirt with dark wash blue jeans. Before the show started, they had gotten their seats at the Neil Simon Theatre at the upper mezzanine.

Bryan Cranston was supposed to be amazing and stellar in the show. Shelby and Thomas looked through the playbill together. She was excited to see some other broadway people from other shows she had seen previously on broadway.

After the show was over, Thomas and Shelby decided to stage door tonight. Bryan came out and was very friendly, Shelby collected the autograph and then left. Shelby had another playbill to her big collection Thomas always asked around from his buddies at work for playbills to help Shelby's growing playbill collection which started at age 5. She had over 300 playbills, which were held by multiple binders.

The couple went to the hotel where Quinn and Puck were staying to collect their little girl. They got to the room and saw a note that Quinn and Puck said they were at the pool. Shelby and Thomas went to the pool finding Puck teaching Beth how to swim while Quinn would catch her.

The older couple walked into the pool area. Beth saw her parents and ran to them.

"Mommy and Daddy!" Beth grinned.

"Hey, baby cheeks, you are soaking wet!" Thomas smiled. He kissed the cheek of his daughter. Putting a towel around her soaking little body.

"Daddy, I went swimming!" Beth smiled at her parents.

"You did? Did you have fun with Uncle Noah and Auntie Quinn?" Thomas picked up the little girl. As Thomas's shirt got a little wet. Her soaking blonde locks were all messy from the water. The little girl smelled like chlorine from the pool. Thomas and Shelby thanked for Noah and Quinn for taking Beth for the day.

Getting the girl dry and putting some shorts and a tank top on her. They put Beth's favorite pink converse high tops on. Beth grasped on to Thomas tightly as she was tired. Quinn and Noah looked in awe and had some jelaousy that they would probably never get as close to their biological daughter as Shelby and Thomas would be.

After getting home, Shelby and Thomas put Beth to bed from her long day. Shelby watched her daughter peaceful sleep and decided it was time to join her boyfriend to bed. Shelby wondered about becoming a family with him. They did talk about marriage, she was ready, but she didn't know if he was ready to. Neither of the two had been married before.

Thomas previously had a really messy relationships where the girl had cheated on him. She ended up getting pregnant by the man. The two had later on married and had a baby boy. They only knew this because the girl still had the nerve to send her wedding announcement and birth announcement to Thomas.

She knew he was still hurt by what had happened. They were taking it slow, they had been dating for a while. He dated the girl before for 10 months when he found out she was cheating on him.

Shelby crawled into bed next to Thomas and kissed his lips. Thomas smiled pulling her into his arms. Shelby slowly fell asleep in the safety of his strong arms. She kissed his hand right before she drifted up into slumber.

* * *

The next morning the couple had gotten ready for the day, Beth had dressed in a blue sundress and white sandals with little plastic jewels. Every day she started to look more like Quinn. Beth had always the brightest smile on her face and today it was really bright. Today was a Monday which was a dark day on broadway. Thomas wanted to give Shelby a day to herself. He bought a gift gard so she could go to the spa and salon. While she would be doing this he took Beth and Rachel out to lunch.

Thomas carried Beth to Madison Square Park, where he picked up some food to eat. It was a picnic styled lunch. Sitting on the grass with Beth the now four year old. Who was munching on a Pb&amp;J sandwich. Rachel walked up with her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Thomas!" Rachel hugged him.

"Hey Rach!" He returned the hug.

"Sissy!" Beth grabbed her sisters legs.

"Hey Bethy!" Rachel knelt down to hug her sister.

"So, you called so we could just have lunch without mom?" Rachel raised her eyebrow at him.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something." Thomas said nervously.

"If it is asking for my moms hand in marriage it is a yes from me." Rachel smiled.

"That is what I was gonna ask you about." Thomas grinned. "Thank you Rachel."  
"I have asked her parents, they said yes, her mother is very excited." Thomas laughed. "Hey Beth, what do you think about me marrying your mommy?" Thomas knew the anwser.

"So you be my daddy forever?" Beth smiled.

"Yes, Cupcake!" Thomas smiled kissing her cheek.

"I like the idea daddy!" Beth smiled flopping her head onto his lap. Rachel was sitting next to Thomas eating her veggie sub.

"I can't wait to see the ring." Rachel smiled. After lunch Thomas took Beth to Nina. He was gonna do something special for Shelby. They were going to 54 and Below, a piano bar which was Shelby's favorite theatre place. He had planned this for weeks, he was gonna sing Love is An Open Door from Frozen and propose at open mic.

Thomas had picked out a beautiful dark blue dress that was flowing at the bottom, but hugged her curves on the top. He also chose some sandal heels that were black. Plus some jewelry that sparkled.

His hands already began to sweat, he was so nervous for tonight. He wanted to be married to her. He was ready to be married to her, his last relationship was over, it didn't bother him now.

He gripped her left hand a little tighter, because it could be the last time her ring finger would not be occupied. He could walk out as an engaged man tonight. There was a possiblty that she could say no.

He brought her up on stage after her agreement. They both grabbed the microphones on stage, the audience patiently waited. The piano had started with the famliar tune. (A/N: Shelby is Anna and Thomas is Hans)

Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?  
Hans: I love crazy!  
Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bumped into you  
Hans: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue  
Anna: But with you Hans: But with you  
Hans: I found my place Anna: I see your face  
Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before... Love is an open door Love is an open door Love is an open door.  
Anna: With you Hans: With you Anna: With you Hans: With you  
Both: Love is an open door  
Hans: I mean it's crazy Anna: What?  
Hans: We finish each other's Anna: Sandwiches  
Hans: That's what I was gonna say!  
Anna: I've never met someone  
Both: Who thinks so much like me Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization Can have but one explanation  
Hans: You Anna: And I Hans: Were Anna: Just  
Both: Meant to be  
Anna: Say goodbye Hans: Say goodbye  
Both: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it any more Love is an open door Love is an open door Life can be so much more  
Anna: With you Hans: With you Anna: With you Hans: With you  
Both: Love is an open door  
Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!  
Thomas got down on one knee the whole audience went silent. He pulled out the blue box opening it up to the beautiful ring.  
"Shelby will you be my wife?" Thomas looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak, and he waited for a response that could change his life.

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks for being so kind guys! I want to have suggestions this time. I want to know what you guys want to see. So please review or pm me! I tried doing a cliff hanger this chapter. Also I saw All The Way, it was amazing, I saw it in previews. Bryan Cranston was amazing in it! It closes June 29th, so if you are in New York. I know I need to do better on them. But I hope you guys like this chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Sorry guys for not updating I have been really busy this year and I had writers block! So sorry for the delay and thanks for reading my story. And also sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others. If the grammar is bad I'm sorry, still perfecting my writing skills.**

* * *

Shelby saw the man she dated for 2 years getting down on his knee. He looked like an idiot. She could accept his offer or say no and turn away from the man she dated for 2 years. They both knew this would be coming soon, Thomas and her talked about marriage before.

She knew this answer would change her life forever. The next thing that came out of her mouth said, "yes, I will marry you."

Thomas sighed with relief slipping the ring on her finger, this was it they were gonna get married.

Thomas pulled her in for a kiss and a little dip. The audience cheered.

"How did you do it?" Shelby said stubbornly.

"Talked to 54 and Below, they let me, because you are related to Rachel." Thomas smiled.

Walking out into the city of New York. This was Shelby's first time as the future Mrs. Thomas Davvy.

Shelby and Thomas held each others hands, the couple arrived home to the New York apartment.

When they walked in the door they were greeted by 4 year old Beth.

"Mommy, let me see your ring!" The girl cried jumping into Thomas's arms. Shelby flashed the ring off to Beth. Rachel who walked up cooed at the 3 karat ring. Shelby and Rachel started to immediately plan the wedding. Thomas put Beth to bed and joined the busy women who were planning the wedding. Shelby already decided that Rachel was her maid of honor and Beth was her little flower girl. Thomas had an idea for his best man, his brother Clay.

The bridesmaids included Shelby's sister Grace, and Thomas's sister Marissa. The girls's dress would be purple.

Thomas walked in from the Kitchen with red wine. Handing one to Shelby and had one for himself. Rachel tried to take the other glass that he had poured for himself.

"Hey...Hey...No alcoholic beverage for the 20 year old." Thomas swiftly took the glass out of reach.

"She can have it under parental guidance." Shelby smirked handing the glass of wine to Rachel. Who made a face at Thomas. "She can handle it." Letting Rachel take a couple of sips from her glass. Then taking it back so she could have the rest.

Rachel passed out on the couch 30 minutes later. As a mom Shelby put a blanket and pillow to her daughter. The couple slowly left the room and turned the light off to the living room.

Shelby sighed tucking her head into Thomas while they were laying in bed together. She wanted to expand her family someday with Thomas**(Shelby can have kids in this story)**.

* * *

The next morning, she saw her future husband pulling on a shirt and pants. He noticed that she was awake.

"Morning beautiful, how was your sleep?" He kissed the lips of the lady in bed.

"Good." She peered at the clock seeing that it was five in the morning.

The couple got ready for the day and both walked into the kitchen passing by the passed out Rachel, who wouldn't wake up until noon. Neither child would be up yet so the couple decided to have a "little" make out session before their children would be awake.

"Thomas?" Shelby looked at him.

"Yeah, babe?" Thomas looked at her worried.

"I want you to officially adopt Beth..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" Thomas nervously grinned.

"I am." Shelby smiled. "You are her daddy, and I want you to be legally her daddy."

On cue as if she knew they were talking about her Beth ran into the kitchen with a huge smile.

"Mommmmmmmmyyyyyy...Dadddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyy." The girl screamed.

"Shhhhhhhhh..." Shelby hushed the girl. Looking at Rachel who only stirred. "Sissy is still sleeping." She put her hands on her sides.

"Sowwrry mommy." The girl's voice turned to a low whispered putting her index finger to her lips.

"It is okay." Shelby went to her daughter's height and kissed the girl's forehead.

Thomas had whipped up some breakfast for the young girl. "Hey Bethy?" Shelby spoke up.

"Yeah Momma?" The girl turned her head making her blonde curls bounce.

"You know how you call Thomas daddy?" Shelby explained. The little girl nodded.

"Well, Daddy and me have decided to make you offically and legally his daughter." Shelby explained.

"I like that." Beth grinned a cheeky one.

* * *

The day moved on the couple and Beth were playing a card game when Rachel walked into the master bedroom.

"Hi Shelby and Thomas." Rachel scratched her head and yawned.

"Hi sweet heart!" Shelby hugged her eldest daughter.

"Hey" Thomas and Beth said who were really into the card game of Go Fish.

"You are going down cutie face!" Thomas smirked.

"You are going down bitch!" Beth screamed.

"Beth Quinn Marie Corcoran!" The three adults stearnly yelled.

"What?" The four year old said.

"Where did you learn that word?" They all asked.

"Bitch? From Santana when Rachel took me to rehersal that one time." Beth shrugged.

"What did she say it meant?"

"She said it meant a person in run for competition and Rachel was her bitch?" The girl looked upset that her parents were mad. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, but we are gonna have a talk with Santana about her language around you." Shelby kissed her head.

Shelby and Thomas also decided on a date for the wedding which was October 30th.

The couple were happy and excited for the next new mile stones to happen.


End file.
